


That won't disappear

by Kindred



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Amnesia, Hurt Peter Parker, Kidnapping, M/M, Mpreg, Natasha Romanov alive, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark alive, amnesia Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-06-24 18:19:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19729156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: Peter has been missing since his run-in with Quentin Beck.





	1. Chapter 1

Tony had been shocked how many years it had been, he remembered snapping Thanos to dust and then he remembered dying…nope didn’t like it…he thought to himself. After he has been cleared by medical and kept a couple of hours just holding his daughter who is growing like a weed and then held his wife there was a lot of crying. “God I missed you,” Pepper said as she cupped his face.  
“Missed you too.” He smiled tho for him it feels just like yesterday he saw her “I think you have a couple of extra wrinkles.” He chuckled as she swots him across the chest “I’m shocked that Peter isn’t here, I was sure the kid would have been stood awkwardly at the bed until I gave him a hug, or he threw himself on me.” He chuckled, he saw the stare that Pepper gave him and it made him frown and tilt his head. “What? What is the look for?” He asked, now he was panicking about his spider-son. “He’s okay isn’t he?”   
“I-I don’t know. Tony...I’m sorry...”  
“Where is Happy? Get him here now I!” He yelled, as he threw the covers of the bed and stood up “And where are my pants?”

Lots of things happen in the next couple of hours someone gave Tony some pants because the hospital gowns are drifty. “He’s been missing for 3 years.” Happy said to Tony who was looking through every bit of CCTV footage he could find and that includes things posted on the YouTube, really anything to help him find Peter. Stephan had come to help find Peter but also tried to explain how Tony come back from the dead, the word try sprung to mind but it went over both Happy and Tony’s head so he has just said ‘Magic did it.’ But now people have been called. That is where all the smiles dropped as the story of Peter/spiderman went missing come out to the man who would call himself overprotective over the teen.  
“What do you mean missing?” Tony growled at his friends. He looks to Stephen who just frowned back at him. Tony was glad at this point his daughter wasn’t in the room.  
“Peter was on this school trip and well Nick Fury kind took over…”Tony growled making everyone flinch as he stood there balling his hands up into fists. Happy winced as he looked at his friend’s face that was twisted in anger that had flashes of worry. 

Pepper step in and put her hand on his shoulder to try and calm him, while she is happy to have her husband back the fact that he now only going to think about finding Peter will worry her a little. It’s not like they haven’t been looking for the teen… errr he is now a man…she had to remind herself. She loved Peter as Tony did she had held him and after Tony death until the teen cried himself to sleep. But they have searched high and low for him but Beck just seems to have disappeared taking Peter with him in a haze of smoke. “Well, are you saying Nick Fury has lost my son or kidnapped him?” He asked, no one missed the fact that Tony called Peter is his son.   
“Ummm no, he drags him into it but it wasn’t directly his fault...”  
“WHAT HAPPEN TO PETER? WHERE IS HE?  
“We don’t know Tony; we have had Stephen use his magic to try and track Peter and this Beck guy down and Wanda used her powers to try and pick up on Peter’s thoughts. But Beck is either block them or...”  
“No Peter isn’t dead!” Tony snapped as he looked at his wife “Not again.” He whispered as he put his hands through his hair.   
“We don’t think he is dead either but for three years we have done everything we could think of,” Pepper tells him as she touches his shoulder again.   
“Then we do it again.” 

A couple of days later...  
Quentin Beck sat at the breakfast table drinking his coffee as he read this morning paper showing Tony Starks return to the land of the living. He had to stop himself from spitting out his coffee as he looked at the paper in shock ‘IRON MAN ALIVE! And he is fighting fit claiming he rips this world apart to find his son!’ …Well shit…he thinks, he had a near miss 2 years ago when that Romanoff assassin came fishing around and then there was that wizard, he had a harder time getting rid of him. He leaned back in his chair and ran his fingers through his hair as he looked up over to his bed where he could see his sleeping companion still curled up under the covers.

If this Stark was anything like his Stark then there will be nothing but death …well maybe…will stop him from finding Peter. He believes that the man will rip the world apart to find Peter; he hummed as he stands up and throws the paper down the bin shoot he didn’t want Peter seeing the papers. He looks at the window at the city below, he found a nice home for him and Peter in Louisiana. Turning back around Beck went back to the table and pouring a cup of ginger and cardamom tea to help settle the young man’s stomach. 

He watched Peter dash from the bed and run into the bathroom and then there was the sound of his lover throwing up. He had enough time to pout a small vial into the tea glad that the ginger covers up the taste of the potion. He walks over to the bed a cup of tea on the bedside table and then went to the bathroom. There he watched Peter finished flushing the toilet and groaned as he turned to face Quentin “You okay?” He asked as the young man looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.   
“Urrrah.” Peter mumbled as he shuffled back to bed and crawled under the covers. Quentin chuckled as he followed his lover and then sits on the bed and points to the cup.   
“To help your stomach.” He then leaned in and kissed the young man on the lips.  
“You know I have vomit breath?” Peter mumbled as he looked up at his husband’s face.  
“You are not infectious just pregnant.” He smiled as he pressed his hand to Peter’s swollen stomach. The young man smiled back and kissed Beck’s nose as he enjoyed the warmth of his husband’s hands on his skin.  
“Still ewe.” Peter chuckled,  
“Come on sit up I have that tea you like.” Peter smiles and sits ups wincing at how his stomach still lurches.  
Sitting on the bed Beck hands Peter the cup of tea and watches Peter brings the cup up to his lips and took a sip. Peter sighed happily and closed his eyes enjoying his drink Beck smiled as he reached up and ran his fingers through Peter’s hair “I wish I could remember how we met.” Peter tells him as he opens his eyes.  
“You will one day love, don’t try and force yourself.” He tells him, he took a big risk at taking the injured Peter but the moment he saw the teen he knew he was not going to give him up. A helpful aid in his tea every morning and he knew that Peter will never remember who he was.  
“I know I just wish I could remember it’s been three years.” Beck leans in and kisses him on the lips tasting the ginger and cardamom trying distracting Peter from his questions.”Ummm you read my mind.” Peter purred, Beck could never get tired of his little spider.


	2. Chapter 2

He saw the moment Peter started to fall, he only had a couple of moments to think before all hell let loose broke out. He walked over to him and knelt down stroked the side of Peter’s youthful face and sighed, he really did like Peter he’s a sweet, kind-hearted boy with the weight of the world on his shoulders. “PETER!” He heard someone yell, looking up he saw Happy watching them in a heartbreaking fear.

There was something struck him that is the same face he would make if he had to let Peter go, he scooped him up into his arms and held him close. Kissing the top of his head not caring that he was getting blood on his lips “PETER!” Someone else screamed, Beck saw him and a group stood there and with a quick flick of his wrists, Beck blinded them with white lights and choking smoke and him and Peter were gone.

....End of flashback...  
Happy hasn’t forgiven himself as he sat in Tony’s offices telling the man everything he knew about what happened. All the events leading up to Peter going missing “I’m sorry Tony I should try harder, never should have let Nick Fury chase after him.” He was shaking his head, the pain of Peter going missing still as raw as it was 3 years ago.  
“I don’t blame you Happy, you were doing what you thought was best and it sounds like this Beck guy really knew how to play with people.” The man sighed as he hands Happy a strong drink as he sits across from him. “But we need to find him; god knows what brainwashing shit the man is doing to him?”   
“He really got under Peter’s skin, even going as so far to...” He stopped his eyes wide as he stared at his friend.   
“As far to what?” Tony asked, his voice dropping low and deadly, Happy looked down at his drink and downed it knowing that now he started it he has to finish it.  
“He slept with.” 

Tony chocked spitting out his drink some of it going on Happy as he looked at the man in shocked and horror, the words sunk into him and it felt Tony feeling cold, his shock state changed quickly to anger to bubbling rage.“My 17-year-old son? He had sex with my underage son? This man is what 25?”  
“30.”   
“FUCK!” He shouted as his hand squeezed too tightly on the glass in his hand and it smashed “And I thought his friendship with Deadpool was bad!” He snarled as he stood up and began to pace. “I don’t care to get Thor back here, hell get everyone back here we are going on a spider hunt!” It was at this point Happy wondered if Tony returned with a sound mind, he has never seen the man so angry.

Meanwhile...  
Peter moaned as he slides down on Beck’s cock, he had one hand on his swollen stomach while the other was pressed on Beck’s chest. He placed his hands on the young man’s hips as he let Peter move “That’s it love.” He moaned as he let his head fall back moaning weakly as he felt Beck’s cock slip in deep into his body enough to make him shiver  
“Q-Quentin.” He moaned as he rolled his hips lifting himself up slightly.   
“Just beautiful Peter.” The man moaned as he watched his husband started to move faster chasing that orgasm. “All mine.” He growled softly as he bucked his hip up to meet with Peter’s thrust.

After a moment Beck sits up and pulled Peter’s in for a kiss before moving them around, he laid Peter on the bed and knelt above him his hands skimming over the young’s man’s thighs sliding down to the bump. Peter moaned arching his back and gripping the bedsheets “Fuck I’m going to...”  
“So soon?” Beck chuckled as he leaned down and kissed him stilling his hips, Peter whimpered at the lack of movement.   
“Move!” He whimpered, but Beck just mouthed at the younger man’s throat “MOVE!” Peter snarled, Beck gasped as the shock he got off Peter’s body and sat up looking down at him. Biting his bottom lip Peter smiled weakly and whispered “Please?” Beck blinked down at him…Oh shit…


	3. Chapter 3

That night Beck didn’t sleep, he sat up in bed while Peter slept beside him the young man didn’t seem fazed by the fact he shocked Beck while they were having sex. But he was worried as he rubbed the bunt on his hand, Peter shouldn’t have powers like that …No I know hasn’t…he thinks to himself then he wonders if it was the baby. He reached out and placed his hand on Peter’s stomach and felt the bump, the young man whimpered in his sleep as the child rolled. 

For a moment Beck just feels the child roll and smiled feeling a wave of possessive pass through him for Peter and their child. He couldn’t believe his luck when he found out that Peter was pregnant…I will never let you go…he thought. But then another shock to his hand made him jump from the bed, coursing Peter to wake up and sit up sleepily. He yawns as he frowns at his husband as he rubs his bump “What are you doing?” Peter asked, his voice thick with sleep  
“W-What?” Beck asked as he looked down at his hand to see the burn in his other hand.  
“Jumping on the bed?” Beck just blinked as he looked at Peter to shock to say anything “Just come to bed.” Peter tells him as he yawns and rolled back over and goes to sleep leaving Beck dazed.

The next day Peter acted like last night didn’t happen that he didn’t electrocute Beck during sex or during the night when he placed his hand on his bump. The young man acted like nothing was wrong…maybe I am putting too much into that potion into his tea. “You know it’s such a lovely day I might go down to the market,” Peter said Beck looked up at him from his new paper reading another thing on Tony Stark.   
“You sure that is a good idea, Peter? Your 6 months pregnant.”   
“Yeah I’m pregnant not dead.” He mumbled and then he went quiet and frowned as he looked out the window.   
“Peter?”   
“Humm?” The young man asked looking at him with wide eyes.  
“Is everything okay?” He asked  
“Oh yeah just fine.” He lied, Beck could see it something was bothering him.

He reached out and pulled Peter off the chair and onto his lap, letting him rest his hands on his hips “Come on tell me?” He whispered softly as he cupped Peter’s face.   
“I keep having this dream I’m in someone else’s arms...” He feels Beck stiff “Nothing like that I promise you!” He said trying to settle his husband’s fear “I’m not sure what he is to me but... I’m in his arms and there is ash? Dust? Something all around us and then I tell him I’m not feeling well and I turn to ash as well.” Beck hasn’t relaxed at all he just stares up at Peter as he swallows a lump in his throat. “Stilly dream uha?”   
“No no not at all baby.”  
“Could I be remembering something before my accident? Oh god did I die? When everyone died?” This could end badly if Peter goes looking into those who disappeared when half the universe was wiped out he will find out he was one of them. Then Peter will learn that Beck lied to him everything he told him would come undone and he would lose him.   
“I think it’s just a dream love, your worry about becoming a parent when you were raised in a home without any and also when your memory being the way it is you’re panicking in your sleep.”  
“You think?” 

Peter wasn’t so sure if he was going to find out about who he is he would have to do it without his husband knowing, he kissed the side of Quentin’s hand and then looked at the burn on it. He looked at the marks on his arms. “Have you been struck by lightening?” Peter asked  
“No why?” Beck looks at his arm where and sighed …Ah…  
“These look like Lichtenberg?” There was a deep frown on his face as he looked up at him “You sure?”   
“I’m sure Peter, come on let’s shower and dress and then we can both to the market.”


	4. Chapter 4

Quentin was out the apartment for work, and Peter was alone he sighed as he walked from the kitchen to the small breakfast table he pulled the laptop towards him and lifted the screen up. He didn’t want to think his husband was up to no good but something is telling Peter that Quentin was lying to him. He brought up the list of those who disappeared; he took a sip of his tea and then rubbed his bump as he looked scrolled though. 

The list was long and Peter sighed as he leaned back in his chair thinking “I need to narrow this down.” He mumbled, he frowns and thinks to himself what he knows and what Beck has told him about himself. “Okay, I’m from New York.” He tells himself and he types that in and that narrows the list down but there are still lots of names. He huffs and bites his lips and taps his fingers on the table and hums “Queens!” He yells to himself, he remembered that his husband told him met him in Queens. That brought the list down again, he scrolls down the page and then stops when he sees his face on the screen “I did die.” He whispered. “Peter Parker.” He says “So I’m not Peter James.” He frowned “Why would Quentin lie to me.” He bites his bottom lip and types his name on the search engine and watched as his face appeared on the screen. “I’m missing?”

Feeling confused as he clicked on the links and read the article and then he saw the man from his dream. “Tony Stark.” He whispered, there was a number at the bottom for any information. Standing up Peter walks over to where the phone was and reached out for it “Should I?” He asked himself as he rubbed his bump “I have to know why he is lying to me. He dialled the number and stood there waiting to bite his bottom lip, it seems to be ringing for a long time and the worry and fear was eating away at Peter until he heard the voice on the other end of the phone.  
“Tony Stark speaking.”   
“H-Hi I ummm saw this number on that website...”   
“Peter?” The young man froze as he held the phone in his hand and swallowed a lump in his throat. “Peter is that you?”   
“Y-Yes...well I think so.” 

By the time Beck arrived home Tony had already collected Peter; he walked into the apartment and saw it was dark, there were no lights coming from any room and there were no warm smells of food that normally filled the home, he found that his husband was gone. “Peter!” He yelled as he rushed through the apartment looking for him. In the bedroom, he found all of Peter’s clothes were gone and all the baby things he brought “Peter!” He yelled again as he walks back into the living room and sees the laptop upright and with a note stuck to it. ‘I found out the truth, Peter Parker.’ His heart pounded in his chest and he pulled the sticky note off the screen and sees the page Peter was looking at. “No, Oh God no.” He cried out “Noooo!” He yelled as he picked up the laptop and threw it across the room.

He looked up when he heard a noise and saw a man stood at the door “Where is Peter!” Beck snarled, the man stayed by the door “WHERE IS HE FURY!” He yelled, his powers now rattling the glass in its frames.  
“He is back home where he belongs.” Fury said as he watched Beck throw a chair at him, but it seems to pass through his form.   
“THIS IS HIS HOME! I’M HE LOVED ONE!” Beck screamed as he destroyed his apartment as the hologram of Fury stood there watching him. “I’M HIS HOME, HIS FAMILY HE LOVES ME! HE IS CARRYING MY CHILD!”   
“And you drugged him, wiped his memory and lied to him Stark wants your head.” Looking up at the man Beck snarled.  
“Then you tell Stark that I am coming for him and nothing will stop me from getting my husband back and my child.” The glass in the windows and doors burst not just from that apartment but from the whole block forcing hologram Fury to disappear.

Peter watched from as Fury turned to him “The man is pissed.” The young man frowned and looked down at his stomach his baby oddly calm by the whole thing. Tony sat by Peter and looked him up and down.   
“It’s okay to cry,” Tony whispered to him, Peter look at him and leaned forward pressing his face into the man’s shoulders and started to shake. “Shhh, it’s going to be okay let’s just get you home.” Peter still doesn’t remember Tony but something about him tells him he is safe around him. Looking up Tony glared at Nicky Fury who just sat there watching them.   
“He will become for Peter.  
“Let him I will send is arse back to hell for what he had done to my baby boy.”


End file.
